Jacob Thane
Jacob Thane (played by Hero of Time) ''is the son of Poseidon and counselor of said cabin. He first arrived at Camp Half-Blood 11 years ago. Biography Jacob was raised as the youngest child of a single mother in northern Illinois. His mom, Elise, worked several jobs to keep her boys fed, though she was never satisfied. When his brother, Oliver, was old enough, he decided to leave behind his mother and step-brother for the army, where she wouldn't have to care for him anymore. This tore the Thane household in two, but Jacob was too young at the time to really understand the gravity of the situation. He still played with the other kids in the apartment complex, and he often found himself wandering out to Lake Michigan at any chance he got. On his 8th birthday, he was once again drawn to the still waters of the lake. The moon cast a gentle light on what seemed like an ocean to the small boy. "iFind me.../i" he heard in his mind. Startled, he looked around for a source but came up short. In the end, he decided to return to his home. Upon his return, he heard sirens and found the front door caved in. In that one fleeting moment, he ran, terrified. And just like that, he was alone in the world, wandering in both mind and body. Months passed, and though he was a child, he always managed to find what he needed to survive. Many offered to take him in, but he declined, somehow feeling drawn East. It was there, near the coast, that he met Matt, a boy in a similar situation to his own. They became fast friends and decided to journey together. Eventually, they stumbled upon an archway that read "Camp Half-Blood." This was where his journey lie. When they crossed the threshold, a symbol appeared over his friend's head. Later that night on the shore of the Lake, he was claimed by Poseidon. It was then that everything started to make sense to him. His mother, had been alone for his entire life, and yet she turned away anyone who tried to get too close to her. She had been protective of Jacob, and now he realized what she was defending him against. It was a cruel world, and he wept that night and many thereafter. A couple years passed, and he was given a quest. Before this, he tended to stay on the outside of camp society, and he really only made a couple friends. Afterwards, though, he made a resolution to accept that this camp was his home and these campers his family. As it turns out, encountering a titan puts a lot into perspective. In his mid-teens, he began dating someone who he'd had a crush on since the day she arrived at Camp Half-Blood: A daughter of Apollo. Alyssa. They were happy for a time, no matter if they were on quests together or just sitting on the dock at Camp Half-Blood in each others' arms. One night near his 18th birthday, however, he dreamed of his Father. Poseidon stood before him a simple man in board shorts and a Hawaiian shirt and told him that he must leave Camp Half-Blood. A quest from his father, one that would cast aside years of friendships and experiences if it went poorly. For as much as he cared about Camp and the people within, he could not find it within himself to refuse. He left that night without a word, disappearing into the Lake. Now, nearly three years later, he has returned to camp with a host of new experiences and scars. Physical Appearance Jacob stands 6'1" with short red hair and a clean-shaven face. He is built for speed more than strength, and he is almost always wearing his CHB shirt and shorts. He has a dark blue steel band on each wrist that can magically transform into his blades. He also has a variety of scars from various his various journeys. A line was cut around his right bicep while fighting a chimera, and he has a new X-shaped scar from each shoulder to the opposite hip. Personality Jacob has a kindness in his heart that he reserves for those he cares about most. He is intelligent, but he sometimes falls into the habit of defending his decision no matter what happens. In that sense, his stubbornness can be irritating to some, but he is usually relatively lighthearted and gentle. Strengths '''Quick Thinker': He is able to come to decisions quickly and act on them, almost on impulse. This often aids him in battle, but his decisions aren't always the right ones. Kind Heart: For all of his transgressions, Jacob means well, and he isn't afraid to sacrifice for those he cares about. ' Seasoned Fighter': He has known of his godly heritage for 11 years, so he's had a lot of time to train (as well as a lot of real monsters to fight while on quests) Weaknesses Impulsiveness: He's quick to judge and even quicker to decide what he believes is right. There are only a few people that he trusts enough to differ to (namely, Matt and Alyssa). Hubris: His pride tends to get the best of him at times, and it's hard for him to admit he's in the wrong. He continually has to convince himself that what he's doing is right. Nightmares: His nightmares are especially potent, especially since his departure for his father's quest. Powers Major -'' * '''Hydrokinesis': The ability to mold and shape water. After all these years, this is second nature to Jacob, and he moves as easily in water as he does on land. * Quake: Just before he left on his father's quest, he discovered that he could create small tremors. Over the past few years, he has trained in the ability to move earth. Minor -'' * While in water, Jacob can heal his own wounds. It isn't instantaneous, but he is able to seal wounds. * He can naturally speak to marine life. * In water, Jacob can "see" even farther than on land. Weapon * '''Surge and Quake' - Twin blades gifted to him by his father after his trusty trident was lost on his most recent quest. They appear as dark blue steel blades with celestial bronze edges. When he chooses, they become dark blue steel bands around his wrists. Due to their nature, he can control these using his hydrokinetic abilities. Trivia * He is one of the oldest campers and has 11 beads on his necklace * Poseidon gifted a trident to Jacob on his 16th birthday. During his quest, this was shattered, but Poseidon granted him Surge and Quake. Category:Characters Category:Half-Blood Category:Poseidon Cabin Category:Hero of Time